Conventional triggerable spark gaps normally have at least three electrodes. For example, the electrodes are arranged in a gas-filled space, wherein a spark gap between the electrodes is ignited by applying a corresponding voltage to one of the electrodes, preferably a trigger electrode. An ionized gap, for example, via which a current flows between the electrodes, is created in the gas-filled space.
Triggerable spark gaps of this type may, for example, be components of surge arresters which are intended to protect electrical components, in particular electrical components operated with a direct voltage, against a surge voltage. For this purpose, the triggerable spark gap can be connected to an operating voltage of the respective electrical component. For example, in the event of a sudden voltage increase, the triggerable spark gap can short-circuit the applied operating voltage. The triggerable spark gap is furthermore appropriately connected to a safety cut-out wherein, as soon as the current flows between the electrodes of the triggerable spark gap, i.e., the triggerable spark gap ignites or triggers, the safety cut-out responds and interrupts the power circuit of the electrical component.